Ups and Downs
by remoob1513
Summary: Nick and Susan's relationship continues to flourish, catching a snag once in a while. While Greg and Sara's relationship continues to dissolve even more. What will happen? Will love resume? Read and find out. Chapter 3 up finally!
1. Aftermath

Okay I am super, super sorry for taking so long on writing this but I have been trying to pack and get our house ready to sell before we go into foreclosure and that along with work is driving me nuts. However, writing is what keeps me sane and I'm trying to write as much as possible, even coming up with a few new ideas. So I guess what I'm saying is, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. No matter how busy I get I try and write, it just takes me a while to post, so just stick with me and all your Sandle dreams will come true.

Up and Downs 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the kids and Susan…so far.

Summary: Nick and Susan's relationship continues to flourish, catching a snag once in a while. While Greg and Sara's relationship dissolves even more. What will happen? Will love resume? Read and find out.

--

Roaming the grounds on Stokes Estate, Greg couldn't help but kick the dirt under his feet. It had been two weeks since the 'almost' wedding and his depression still hadn't waned. He had had the perfect life…for him. Two beautiful children and a gorgeous fiancée. But that was shattered the minute Hank Pettigrew stepped into that small church announcing that those two beautiful children were his.

"Mr. Sanders."

His thoughts were interrupted as Elaine Stokes came up to him. "Yeah."

"Would you like something to eat? I can get Greta to make you something."

"No thank you." He politely interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be inside if you need anything."

"Okay…thanks." Greg let out a little smile, watching as Elaine made her way back to the house. "I'm fine."

--

"Nick, please!" Sara pleaded, following him into the break room, for what felt like the billionth time.

Shaking his head, Nick turned on her. "Sara…for the thousandth time, I have no idea where he is."

"You were the last one to see him, you have to know." She adamantly replied, stepping in front of him as he tried to turn away.

"Even if I did know, I would never tell you." Nick growled, before turning to the coffee pot and pouring a cup.

Shaking her head solemnly, she stuttered. "I thought…I thought we were friends?"

"We were." He hissed, turning back to her, his tone portraying his hatred of her and her actions. "But that changed the minute you broke my friends heart."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I wasn't the one slutting myself to my ex, while the man that actually cared for me stood on the sidelines, waiting for the pity fuck you were finally ready to give him."

Sara's hand came so hard and fast across his cheek that neither realized what happened, till a crimson handprint rested against his fair skin. "How dare you."

"Hey, hey, hey." Grissom, seeing the whole interaction, stepped in the room, breaking them up. "Enough." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Jeez…am I gonna have to switch one of you to day or swing shift?"

"Switch me." Nick growled, backing out of the door. "If I never have to work with this bitch again I'll be happy."

"God!" Sara screamed, sliding to the floor in shame. "I never meant to do it. I mean I had two drinks, maybe three and then I woke up in his bed…"

"You were drinking?" He asked, his eyes raised in confusion, as he watched her nod, 'yes' to his question. "…but I thought you stopped?"

"Griss…" She started lightly, a soft chuckle at her lips. "…no alcoholic every truly quits drinking."

"Okay." He sighed, sad to think that she had given up her sobriety so easily. "So, what happened?"

"I…I don't know." Swallowing quickly, she closed her eyes, stuttering. "I umm…I think he might have raped me."

TBC….R&R, if you want more…


	2. Chapter 2

Ups and Downs 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the kids and Susan…so far.

Summary: Nick and Susan's relationship continues to flourish, catching a snag once in a while. While Greg and Sara's relationship dissolves even more. What will happen? Will love resume? Read and find out.

* * *

Hazel

That was the same color eyes that stared back at him every morning in the bathroom mirror.

Hazel

The same color eyes Katie had.

Hazel

The same color eyes of the jackass Hank Pettigrew who broke up his wedding.

God, he knew he was acting childish replaying everything over and over. It was bad enough that he was still in friends former room, in hid his friends childhood home, but to keep replaying the day that his heart was shattered to pieces made him feel like an idiot.

Shaking off his stupidity he stood up, collecting his wallet and keys from the table beside him, he moved around the bed.

Pulling openopen the drawer to the dresser, he sighed. Pulling out the neatly folded t-shirts and jeans that Elaine had put in there the previous day, he placed them on the bed.

"Gregory, what are you doing?"

Jumping at the sound of Elaine Stokes voice, he turned to the door. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stokes but im going stir crazy here. I need to be in Vegas working or something, not sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't she be there?" Obviously referring to Sara.

"One way or another imma have to go there and see her. I have questions that need to be answered and and she's the only one that can answer them."

After a moment Elaine nodded. "As long as your sure. I know Nicholas wouldn't want to see you hurt again." Coming closer to himshe picked up a few items of clothing and placed them in the open suitcase, he retrieved moments earlier.

"I appreciate all your help Elaine but im positive."

"Well your always welcome here Mr. Sanders. Ill have Greta get the rest of your things."

Watching her walk from the room, he sighed, 'This is a good thing, that he knew.'

* * *

"I uhh woke up the next morning naked in his bedwith no recollection of how I got there."

"GHB." Grissom interrupted, watching as a look of pure confusion on her face.

"What?"

"He probably slipped you GHB or had someone do it for him."

"Great and now ill probably lose the one man ill never stop loving." Pushing off the side of the wall, Sara moved to the coffee pot.

"You and Greg will get back together. He loves you too deeply not to."

"I know I he does but now with that jackass saying that Katie and Erik are his, he's gonna question everything. Even thouogh I know for a fact that Erik is his, its Katie im worried about."

Picking up his paper and half emptied coffee, Grissom moved to the door. "Maybe you need to show him."

"What do you mean?"

"Sara…we work in a crime lab, both yours and Greg's DNA is on file…"

Shaking her head at her boss, the brunette couldn't believe what he was saying. "Are you saying I should use the labs resources to test my children?"

"Yes."

"Won't Ecklie have a field day with that?"

"What Ecklie won't know won't hurt him."

* * *

"Daddy." Erik whimpered, for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

"I know baby, you'll see him soon." Susan soothed the little boy, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back as she tried to lay him down for his nap.

"He still wont go down?" Nick asked, stepping into the room. Moving closer, he took a seat on the bed next to her. Reaching for the boy, he pulled him into his arms. "Come here buddy." Holding Erik close, the Texan shook his head. "I know Greg is still hurt but he needs to get back here, for the kids sake, they miss him."

"I know." Susan knew her fiance was right watching as the young boy easily fell asleep in the older mans arms. She just hoped that Greg would come back, for Katie and Erik atleast.

R&R… sorry this took so long


	3. Chapter 3

Ups and Downs 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the kids and Susan…so far.

Summary: Nick and Susan's relationship continues to flourish, catching a snag once in a while. While Greg and Sara's relationship dissolves even more. What will happen? Will love resume? Read and find out.

* * *

Hearing a loud knock on the door Nick awoke, carefully extracting himself from Susan's hold, he made his way to the door. Pulling the door open, he was surprised to find Greg, on the other side. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'mma…I'm coming back, but I was wondering if I could bum your guest room? I gave up my place when all this stuff with Sara happened." Greg shrugged dejectedly, looking to the ground, ashamed that he was so, he was damn near begging.

"Oh yeah…of course." The Texan stuttered, that sadness on his friend's face making him shake his head. "I do have to warn you though, the kids are sleeping in that room right now."

"They're here? Why?"

The panicked look on the younger man's face almost made Nick chuckle. "Sara asked Susan to watch them while she was at work."

"Oh…I can see if I can stay with Grissom."

"No Greg, its fine." Nick shook his head, opening the door wider for the other man to pass. "Besides I know the kids want to see you."

Letting a little smile slip, Greg placed the duffel, he brought with him, on the floor. "Are they in the guest room?"

"Yeah."

Shaking off his uncertainty, Greg pointed to the back of the hall. "Can I?"

"Yeah man of course…go."

Taking a deep breathe he made his way down the hall. Reaching the door to the guest room, he smiled. This was going to be the first time in almost a month that he's seen these kids that he thought were his. Receiving an approving nod from a Nick, he opened the door. The only light in the room was from the T.V., its blue light shimmering across the two sleeping faces. Bending down between the two beds, he looked from child-to-child, a slight smile at his lips. "I missed you guys."

* * *

Stretching he whole body her head to her little toes, Katie squeaked, before throwing the covers off her and pouncing to the floor. What she hadn't expected when she got down there was to find a big lump of a body. Opening her mouth to scream for her uncle, scared at the foreign person in front of her. Until she caught sight of the man's face, a tear coming to her eye as she realized who it was. "Daddy…daddy!" Katie squealed, jumping on his chest.

Just the sound of the little girls high pitched scream, woke Greg from his sound sleep, but it wasn't until her little body made contact with his did he fully awaken. "Whoa Katie…calm down."

Erik, who had heard all the ruckus started tossing and turning in his sleep, a soft whimper emanating from his lips.

Holding tightly to Katie's little body, he tried to soothe his son gently back into dreamland. "It's okay buddy, you're alright, daddy's right here." Just hearing those comforting words, the little boy settled down.

Pulling Katie closer, he made move out of the door. "Come on baby girl, let's get out of here."

Sara's little mini-me gave a whimper holding tighter to his moving body. "Where you go daddy? I miss you."

His heart breaking at her words, Greg held her closer. "I missed you too Katie-bear…so much."

Greg hadn't realized him and Katie had fallen asleep till he opened his eyes to Nick stand above him, vigorously shaking his shoulder to wake him. "I don't know if you want Sara to know your back yet or not but shes gonna be here any minute to pick up the kids."

"Shit." The ex-tech growled before a hand to the back of Katie's head, easing her onto the cushions of the couch. Standing up, he checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. "I'll see you later, thanks man."

A few minutes later Susan stepped into the living room, a look of confusion as she surveyed the room. "Where'd Greg go?"

"He's not ready to see Sara yet."

"Oh…" Shaking her head at their friend's childishness, she added. "Wait…didn't the kids see him?...won't they say something to her?"

"I don't know…but the longer she doesn't know the less chance she'll jump down my throat and less chance of her bringing more chaos into this house."

Letting out a sigh, the blonde smiled, moving in front of her fiancé, his hands settling at her waist. "I know all of this stuff with Greg and Sara is a mess but everything will get solved. It has to. Their meant to be..." Biting her lip, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "…like us."

"I love you Susan."

"I love you too Nicholas." Before he could press his lips to hers in a more passionate embrace, there was a knock on the door.

Groaning loudly, Nick huffed. "Great."

"Oh stop…go get Erik."

"Yeah...yeah."

Shaking her head at his silliness, she moved to the door. Opening it up she wasn't surprised to find the disheveled brunette, a wary look on her face. "Hey girl, how you holding up?"

"I've had better days…" Looking from side-to-side, she sighed seeing the Texan nowhere in sight. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, you know you can."

"Okay…I talked to Grissom earlier and he brought up an interesting idea. I need a second opinion before I do anything though."

Slightly confused Susan shook her head, her blonde locks moving vigorously against the top of her back. "What…what are you talking about Sara?"

Biting her lip, the brunette shook her head. "Grissom thinks I should use the labs resources to test Katie and Erik."

"Whoa…wait. Are you considering this?"

"Yeah…I think I am…I love Greg and I miss him so much. Every night I go to sleep…I dream about that day…seeing his pained expression…it breaks my heart."

After a moment Susan bit her lip, nodding. "If you really think it will fix everything…then I say do it."

"Thanks Su."

Nick, having heard the whole conversation stepped out from the hall, a sleeping Erik at his hip. "Hello Sara."

Nodding to him, she pulled her son into her arms. "Nick," Turning to Susan, she added. "Thanks Su, see you tomorrow."

"No problem girlie."

R&R….I know it's been a long time since I've updated this one but I'm trying to work on all of my stories and I'm hoping to have a new chapter of each by the end of this month or the next. I do want to thank all those faithful readers who have stuck with me even in my slow updating. You guys are the reason I keep going!


End file.
